Therapy for Phantom of the Opera Charecters
by ILoveErik1870
Summary: The title says it all! Please review and follow. This is going to be different from my other stories so i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**I picture my characters as the 2004 cast but you can imagine anyone if you want.**

**I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Megamind.**

* * *

I entered the room and smiled at Polly. "What do you got for me today?" I asked walking to my secretary's desk. She handed me a stack of papers and laughed.

"Well, Judge Wells ordered you a few new patients." I stared at the stack in my arms.

"A few?" I asked sarcastically. "They must have some serious problems if he order them to come to me." She smiled and stared to type something into her computer.

"You have no idea doctor." I smiled and walked past her and went to my office.

"Lets see," I said to myself as I read over the first paper in the stack. "Erik Mulhiem," I moved to the next page. "Christine Daae!" I yelled. Was the judge really assigning me as the psychiatrist of _The Phantom of the Opera_ and _Christine Daae_? I rubbed my eyes and looked at the papers again. My eyes didn't fool me, i looked at the other papers. "Raoul, Meg and Madame Giry, Monsuiers Firmin and Andre, Carlotta, Piangi, and Joesph Bouquet." I said plopping down on my seat. Once I got to the last page I realized it was from Judge Wells.

_Doctor Shepard,_

_I have assigned these people as your newest patients. _

_You are the only person I know who has the most knowledge about these people.  
_

_I believe that under your care they will become proper citizens._

_Please use whatever methods you think necessary to rehabilitate them._

* * *

(A few days later)

Me: Who wants to play a game?

Erik: No one.(Rolls eyes)

Raoul: Pulls out mirror and brush.

Christine: Dear what are you doing with my brush? (snatches brush away)

Raoul: Hey! I need that.

Erik: What you need is a good...

Me: Hey!(Gives Erik a dirty look) Don't you say it.

Erik: Fine.

Meg: (Walks in room) It's him! The Phantom of the Opera!

Christine: He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!

Carlotta: You idiot! You knew vary well, zat he's been here!

Christine: Sorry, force of habit.

Me: (rolls eyes) Okay Meg take a seat next to you mother, and we will begin. Who will go first?

Erik: I volunteer the fop.

Me: okay, Raoul.

Raoul: Hmph, my name is Raoul and there is nothing wrong with me. There Christine's turn!

Christine: Nah uh.

Me: No Raoul, you have several thing wrong with you.

Erik: Ha! Burn!

Me: Um okay. Anyway, you are actually very weak, you shouldn't have that much hair, and your too stupid for your own good.

Christine: But i like his hair. (pets Raoul's head)

Raoul: Jack like it too.

Everyone: Who?

Raoul: My friend Jack.(points to air)

Erik: Either he has schizophrenia or it's an imaginary friend.

Raoul: Don't say the I word around Jack! (cover 'Jack's' ears)

Christine: Scoots chair away.

Meg: I'll go next. I...(double takes) Is he having a tea party?(points at Raoul)

Me: (shakes head in disappointment) Just ignore him.

Meg: Alright, well I am Christine's best friend..

Christine: (winces)

Meg: What?

Christine: Actually, (drops head) there's someone else.

Everyone: (gasps)

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please comment, and give me ideas if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meg: "What do you mean Christine?" *tears up*

Christine: "Well, your my best girl friend. By best guy friend is over there." *points to Erik*

Erik: *stares at Christine excitedly* "Really?"

Christine: "Well before you tried to kill Raoul."

Raoul: "Christine, would you like to join our tea party?"

Me: "Raoul! Jack isn't real!"

Raoul: "Yes he is!"

Me: "No he is not! He is a figment of you imagination, and you look like a woman with that ridiculous hair!"

Raoul: *sobs*

Christine: "Oh now look what you did!" *comforts Raoul* "Oh don't listen to her, play your game dear." *kisses his cheek*

Me: "Are you his girlfriend or his mother?"

Erik: "If your going to treat him like a child then can we all treat him like a child?"

Me: "Why?"

Erik: "Cause then we can lock him in the closet for a few years."

Everyone: *quirks eyebrow*

Erik: "What? Is that not a normal punishment?"

Me: "Um, no." *sighs* "Well this is going no where. We can do another session tomorrow but i'm splitting you into groups."

Erik: "Christine's on my team!" *runs over and picks her up bridal style.*

Christine: "Put me down!" *whacks him with her purse.*

Me: *looks in the air and fall to her knees with her hands above her head* "Why me?!"

* * *

A/N: Well this is going interesting so far! Please comment below.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I think this isn't too much of a real story just something silly to read. :) I think I will continue try to make it as silly as I can without ruining it.

* * *

Me: "Alright girls, I think separating you by gender will help a little."

Christine: "I don't think it will help at all."

Me: "And why is that?"

Christine: "Well for instance, you'll have to deal with both of my loopy admirers at the same time."

Me: "So you admit they're both absolutely insane?" *Jots down a few notes*

Christine: "No! I said they're both a little loopy."

Me: "No you are admitting your in denial?" *Jots down something else*

Christine: "But, I...I, oh never mind, you wouldn't understand."

Me: "No your saying you have difficulty communicating with others?"

Meg: "Oh leave her alone. Lets just do the exercise you were talking about."

Me: "Oh okay! Lets watch the movie and we can point out everyone issues."

Madame Giry: "We do not have issues."

Me: "Don't worry I won't be pointing out _your_ issues. I'll be pointing out everyone's issues, even the men."

Meg: "I can't wait for Music of the Night!"

Me: "OMG! Me too!"

Christine: "Are you serious? That was a very traumatizing moment in my life."

Carlotta: Really? Even though this crazy-a man tried to murder me. *sighs* He-a has a nice body and-a his voice-a can make a girl melt with-a pleasure."

Everyone: "Ewww, Carlotta!"

Madame Giry: "That is disgusting. He is not that handsome, have you seen his face?"

Christine: "That's what i'm saying!"

Me: "Hey! His face isn't that bad, and I think he is sexy! I just don't want Carlotta to talk about it." *shudders*

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the rafters.

Erik: "Shh,"

Raoul: "Shh,"

Erik: *gives Raoul a dirty look* "Shhhhhhh!"

Raoul: *sticks out his tongue*

Erik: *tries to strangle him*

Firmin: *whispers* "Stop it you two they'll hear us."

Erik: *Punches Raoul's arm*

Raoul: "Ouch!"

Firmin: "Shut up."

Erik: *give Raoul a smug look and sticks out his tongue*

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh, what are they planning? Why are they spying on the girls?

Just so you know it's all the guys hiding up there are, Erik, Raoul, Firmin, and Andre, and Joesph Bouquet. Piangi was to fat to get up there without breaking something.


End file.
